


Four

by fandomtickles



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Tickling, ticklish!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2864579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtickles/pseuds/fandomtickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Kurt "wasn't" ticklish and one time he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four

1.

"God, I love you so much," Blaine moaned as his boyfriend sucked at his neck.

Kurt grinned and nipped his ear in reply. Blaine held his shoulders and pushed Kurt down, switching positions. Their lips collided, smacking against each other. Blaine then started kissing the other boy’s neck, just as he was previously doing to him. 

Blaine darted his tongue out, only to receive a quiet huff from Kurt. Blaine ignored it. When he repeated the action, Kurt giggled.

"You okay?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. “M’fine.”

Blaine smiled and resumed. As he licked at Kurt’s neck, Kurt shifted and couldn’t help but grin. Eventually, he subtly pushed Blaine away.

Blaine looked hurt. “Did I do something wrong?”

Kurt shook his head. “No! No — just — don’t touch my neck, please?”

"Okay?" Blaine said, lifting an eyebrow. Then something dawned on him. "Kurt, are you ticklish?"

"Uh-uh."

Before Blaine could test if Kurt was lying, his boyfriend crashed his lips to his in an attempt to shut him up. It was effective.

2.

"You look like Hell."

Kurt shot a glare at Blaine while he just chuckled. He was laying face-down on his bed, unwilling to get up.

"My back is killing me.” He complained.

"That’s what you get for spending all that time on your laptop," Blaine said.

"Shut up."

Blaine just rolled his eyes. When Kurt didn’t add a snarky remark, he went over to him.

"Hey, is there anything I can do? Food, massage, movie?"

"A massage would be nice," The taller boy sighed.

Blaine nodded and straddled his. He started kneading his lower back. Kurt moaned, and Blaine smiled. He continued up his back, and when he reached the upper part just near his shoulders, Kurt tensed. 

It didn’t go unnoticed. Blaine pressed harder, making Kurt silently laugh.

"Blaine? Can you — um, do my lower back?"

Blaine simpered. “Ticklish?”

"No," 

He was about to see if he was being honest, but decided against it. Kurt was already in a lot of pain, he didn’t want to be mean. 

3.

They were together, laying an the couch. Kurt was busy flipping through channels, while Blaine lazily watched.

"Ugh, nothing good’s on!" Kurt grumbled. He turned off the television and crossed his arms. 

"I’m bored," Blaine whined. 

"So am I, sweetie."

Blaine sighed and started tracing random shapes on Kurt’s legs.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, containing his laughter.

"I’m bored," Blaine repeated. Kurt just sighed.

Blaine continued drawing invisible figures. He started to make a square on his boyfriend’s knee when Kurt twitched.

"Don’t."

"Why? Are you ticklish?" 

Kurt shook his head. “Nope.”

"Really?"

"Yup. I have to go to the bathroom." Kurt rose and walked down the hallway. Blaine grunted and smirked.

4.

"That was fun," Blaine beamed.

"Yeah, we should go to that restaurant again," Kurt said. The two were standing on Blaine’s front porch, mentally reliving their date.

Kurt checked his watch. “Crap, it’s getting late. I have to go,” He started to walk to his car.

Blaine held his arms out. “Thank you, my amazing, loving boyfriend!” he said sarcastically. “What, no hug? Kiss? Anything?”

Kurt sighed. “God, you’re so needy.” He turned and stretched out his arms. Blaine practically jumped in. “You’re such a kid!” Kurt laughed.

"You love me." 

They shared the embrace for a few more seconds, when Kurt reminded, “Babe, I have a curfew.”

"Yeah. Right." Blaine retracted, brushing under Kurt’s arm while doing so. He jumped. 

"What was that?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing."

"You ticklish?" The shorter boy reached his hands out again.

"No." Kurt stepped back.

"Is that s—"

Kurt cut Blaine off with a kiss. “Curfew,” he whispered.

He skipped back to his car.

5.

Kurt was sitting at his desk, a large book open in front of him. 

Blaine spied on him. He wasn’t aware of his presence, and Blaine wanted to use that to his advantage. 

Sneaking up behind him, he could barely hold in his snickering.

"BOO!" he shouted, digging his fingers into Kurt’s sides.

Kurt screamed and tried to slap Blaine’s hands away. “Sto — stop it! No!”

"Sorry, no can do!" Blaine teased. Kurt stood up, only to fall over, thanks to his uncontrollable laughter. 

He and Blaine were both rolling on the floor now. “Blaine! Don’t! Please!”

"Why?" Blaine slowed down. "Does it tickle?"

"N—" Kurt started to lie when Blaine went back to his original speed. "Oh my God! STOP!"

"Admit it. You’re ticklish."

"Okay! OKAY! I’m t — ticklish! NOW STOP!"

Blaine scratched his head, as if deciding a tough question. “Hmm, nah. I’m good.”

He attacked Kurt’s ribs, and he started laughing harder. Tears were starting to form at his eyes, and his face took on a rosy hue.

Blaine stopped when Kurt managed to spit out a threat of zero sex for a month. Although Kurt was panting and shaking with aftershocks, he was able to playfully shove his boyfriend.

"You’re the worst."

"I’m the best," Blaine chuckled and leaned in to kiss Kurt.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this one a while ago, and i've completely forgotten what's inside. too embarrassed to read it again, lol. i hope it isn't too bad... :P
> 
> tumblr: http://fandomtickles.tumblr.com/


End file.
